Chakra Manipulating Orbs
|unnamed tool=No |literal english=Chakra Manipulating Orbs |english tv=Chakra Changing Orbs |viz manga=Chakra Manipulation Balls |related tools=Samehada |tool classification=Offensive, Supplementary |users=Heiwa Uchiha |debut shippuden=No |tool media=Anime, Manga }} These are unique, living orbs that are capable of absorbing Physical, Spiritual and Natural energy in close proximity. The absorption is activated by a simple Ram handseal. Heiwa possesses five of these orbs that can be activated at the same time to exponentially increase absorbtion. History During the era of Hagoromo, the sage, he used chakra to connect people in the teachings of Ninshu. This allowed people to pray for each others safety amongst many other things. But overtime this was shaped by the power-hungry humanity to Ninjutsu, a way of combat using Chakra instead of Hagoromo's teaching. However, before clans were formed and chakra of the sage was at its purest, a crafstman attempted to incorporate this chakra with objects, and trained vigorously to transfer this chakra into some marbles as the sage had done; as a test of how useful this would be. These metallic marbles, however, did not react well to the chakra as the crafstman was not experienced to such use. These orbs became powerhungry and kept absorbing chakra at first sight. It was difficult to control them and eventually, they were sealed and kept hidden. Heiwa, during his travels, came across a scroll and inadvertently released them. Surprisingly they did not absorb Heiwa's chakra. As they were made from the sage's chakra, they reacted normally with the sage or one with strong ties, though they can still absorb their chakra if desired. And since Heiwa released them, they were loyal and would not absorb Heiwa's chakra, but would absorb chakra for Heiwa. Overview The Orbs absorb any type of chakra in a 10-Metre radius, gradually absorbing an opponents chakra. It is kept concealed in Heiwa's toolkit, so only a Sensor type or those possessing Dojutsu can spot the Orbs by the massive supply in the Kit. There are Three properties of the Orbs: Chakra Absorption, Transformation, Control and short-range manipulation. Chakra Absorbtion The Orbs absorb any type of chakra, including Senjutsu and Tailed Beast Chakra, and the greater the chakra amount, the faster the absorption. It doesn't require any contact, making it more versatile. Chakra Transformation The second stage of the Orbs is to transform the absorbed chakra into the users, even changing chakra colour of another individual completely, making the individual unable to manipulate it, as if it wasn't theirs. This is done to prevent any casualties such as Will Materialisation that would put Heiwa at a disadvantage. Chakra Control This enables the Orbs to transfer and control chakra stabilizing it to be used by Heiwa, this is done automatically by the orbs. The orbs can even stabilize Senjutsu and allow Heiwa to enter a unique version of Sage Mode without turning into a Statue. Short-Range Chakra Manipulation when in close range with an opponent (approximately 5 metres), Heiwa can use these orbs as a medium to control the chakra of an opponent from a distance. With this ability, Heiwa can rush the chakra and focus it into a particular area in the body. Heiwa well pressurize the chakra to increase density where it will explode, damaging an organ and the opponent's chakra pathway system.